1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to kite flying accessories and, more specifically, is concerned with apparatus used to hold kite lines such as kite line handles. More particularly this invention relates to a kite handle which is adapted to convert the handle from a wrist kite hand to a finger kite handle and back to a wrist handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kite can be described as a passive object which is lifted into the air using the dynamic forces created by a moving air mass or air currents. In order to fly the kite must have the basic elements of flying, such as a lift means and a drag means. Further, to maintain the kite in a relative position with respect to the person flying the kite, the kite also has a means to hold or retain the kite. The means to retain the kite typically is a cord or string tied to the kite on one end and held by the kite flyer on the other end.
Within the last few years the science of kite flying has gained great strides by improving performance in terms of design of the structure and use of materials which are particularly adaptable for kites. For example, kites are now often attached by two or more lines enabling improved control over the kite, to covert a mere passive device which is lifted into the air, to a performing and entertaining device. Kite flying is now a sport which is now enjoyed by people of many nations, engaging many persons in contests and display events. Kite flying has even developed into a team sport, offering competitive challenge as well as personal enjoyment with audiences.
Because kites have developed and improved in the many ways to meet the ever-changing needs of kite flyers, cloth paper covers have given way to sophisticated membranes designed specifically for the forces and stresses encountered during flying. Exotic composites of reinforced graphic and resin members have gained acceptance as superior alternative to old fashion wooden spars.
New techniques have also been developed to control and hold kites. In addition to kites having one line to hold the kite, there are now kites having two lines and even experimental kites with multiple lines which are gaining more and more acceptance. The additional lines have made kite flying more versatile and enjoyable than ever before. Kite flyers now do more than merely extend the kite upward to the mercy of the wind but control the speed and aspect of the kite to the wind to permit controlled flights in light or strong winds constrained only by the lines attaching the kite to the flyer.
Kite flyers can achieve sensitive positioning of the kites, to attach cameras for aerial photography and surveillance, drop parachutes for deliveries, extent lines across broad rivers or between boats at sea, etc. Flyers also quickly maneuver their kites for aerobatics contests and precision performance exercises to be enjoyed by all.
As kites have become more efficient and lighter the tug or pull of the kite line becomes stronger, the kites exert increasing stronger pull so that the old line on the spool is no longer sufficient to comfortable hold the kite. Natural fiber lines have given way to synthetic poly-filament kite lines having many times the strength of the former lines and twines of the past. These new kite lines not only resist the increased strain without excessive stretching or breaking but last longer and without the wear of the string which was adapted for the use of kite flying of the past.
These improvements coupled with the increased forces of the kite line have made kite string handles more and more popular as a device to hold the kite line while minimizing fatigue. Kite handles prevent the line from burning the hand in an unexpected gust. Kite handles also allow the kite flyer to exert better control over kites generating increased pull when needed. The kite handle attaches to one end of a predetermined length of kite line while the kite is attached to the other end of the line. To fly the kite, the line is unfolded either before the flight or carefully during the flight. As the kite rises the line unfolds until all the line is out. The kite handle is then available for controlling the kite for which it is designed.
There are now two standard configured kite handles: The first is known as the wrist strap and the other the finger strap. The wrist kite handle comprises one main strap of strong, flexible material such as braided "nylon" strip of about one inch in width sewn at its ends to form a hand strap or closed band sufficiently sized to insert a hand. The ends of the strip which form the band are sewn together and secured by a kite line attachment ring for securing the kite line. The kite line attachment ring is often a fiberglass or metal, circular, semi-circular or configured into a triangular piece to facilitate quick attachment of the kite line. The kite line of the particular kite can then be attached to the kite line attachment ring.
Once in place the wrist kite handle is simple to use: the kite line is unfolded and the hand is inserted through the opening of the strap or closed band so that the strip of material forming the band rests upon the back portion of the wrist enabling the hand to grasp the portion of the strap which emerges between the forefinger and thumb. This allows the kite flyer to firmly grasp the part of the strap which emerges from within the thumb and forefinger with his fingers while the main pull of the kite is held by the wrist and lower arms. In this way the strength of the pull of the kite can avoid the limitations of strength of hands and fingers which are generally weaker than the wrist and arm muscles. This prevents the line from slipping through the kite flyer's hand, possibly burning or cutting his hand or even loosing a valuable kite to the forces of the wind and nature and enables the flying of larger kites with larger pull, either because of the kite's size or because of the wind conditions.
In summary, the wrist kite handle provides convenient, strong, reassuring control for kite flying, ideal when a considerable amount of pull is expected such as when flying large kites or kites in high winds.
The other kite handle which is becoming popular is called the finger kite handle. The kite handle is made from a strong, flexible material such as braided "nylon" strap of about one inch in width sewn together to form two or more finger loops, small straps or closed bands sized to insert fingers. The ends of the finger loops are secured by a kite line ring to hold the kite string as is the wrist kite handle. As in the wrist kite handle, the loop is often a fiberglass or metal circular or configured triangular piece to facilitate quick attachment of the kite line. Once in place the finger kite handle is simple in its use: the kite line is unfolded and fingers are inserted into the finger loops. In this way the pull of the kite is controlled by the movement of the fingers which are generally more sensitive than the wrist and arm muscles and enable the user to exert more control over the kite by detecting changes in the pull of the kite thereby exerting more precise control over the kite. This system provides sensitive but secure control for flying kites when considerable pull is not expected. An additional advantage of the finger kite handle is that the kite flyer's wrist is less likely to fatigue.
While the wrist kite handle and the finger kite handle are both fine handles for controlling a kite, each has an inherent limitation and each handle is best used as designed. A wrist kite handle does not work very well as a finger kite handle since there is no security for the fingers within a very large strap. Likewise, the finger kite handle does not work at all as a wrist strap since the finger loops must necessarily be sized approximately to the fingers. This necessitates a person who wishes to fly a modern kite taking advantage of the technology of kite handles to keep at ready both type of handles for maximum comfort and enjoyment, to use the wrist kite handle when appropriate, or if wind conditions change to remove the kite from the wrist kite handle and attach it to a finger kite handle.
Additionally, present finger kite handles are not adjustable such that the relative size and position of the finger loops are fixed. This means less than ideal comfort and control for the kite flyer with a finger kite handle not proportionately sized to the flyer's fingers. In order for standard finger kite handles be used by a majority of the persons, the finger loops must be sized larger than what would normally be the finger loop size to accommodate the persons with larger size fingers.
Consequently, a need exists for a kite handle which serves as a wrist kite handle for part of the time but can convert to a finger kite handle for the other part of the time and vice versa. There also exists a need for a kite handle which when serving as a finger kite handle allows for adjusting the size, number, and proportionality of the size of the finger loops of the handle.